Anna Cartwright
by RoseCartwright01
Summary: So first time making a story, basically gave Ben a daughter and how I imagined it would be along with her brothers:) Hope you like it! It's a continuing story, so it is not finished. Basically Anna, the daughter, is not feeling that well and you see how the rest of the family will take care of her. Comments welcome:)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza. These characters are the creation of David Dortort.

First time making a story! Hope you like!

Anna Cartwright

It** was 10:30am when Anna walked into the house.  
Pa was working at his desk when he heard the front door open. He stood up as he saw his daughter walk in.  
"Well, your home early. Anything wrong?"  
"Ms. Jones sent me home cuz I guess I have a fever." She said as she handed Ben the note she'd received. He read it and felt her forehead and flushed cheeks.  
"Why, you're burning up honey! Come here on the settee."  
She did, grateful to sit down. She was feeling weaker by the minute.  
"Can you tell Pa what hurts?"  
"My head, feels so heavy, my ears hurt and throat. Don't feel so good Papa."  
He could tell she wasn't and gently picked her up. "Let's get you up to bed."  
Just as he was coming up Adam walked in. "Hey, Pa. Oh what's wrong with Anna?**

"She's sick and running a fever can you have one of the hands go get Doc Martin please?"

"Sure Pa. I'll be back."

"No Pa, Doc Martin always gives me icky medicine!"  
She disagreed as they made it to her room and Ben sat her on her bed.  
"Anna, you are sick and will see the doctor, no arguments. Now let's get you in your nightshirt and into bed."

"Papa can you stay with me?" She said feeling very vulnerable and needing her Papa. He changed her into her nightgown and laid her in bed as he said, "Of course Baby. You just shut your eyes and I'll stay right here." She closed her eyes as he rubbed her little hand in his strong one.

An hour later Anna was tossing and turning in a restless sleep. Adam was sitting in with her putting a wet clothe on her forehead.

"Shh, it's going to be all right little sis. Docs going to be here any minute."

She opened her eyes hearing her brothers deep voice, "Where's Papa?"

"He's downstairs finishing up some paperwork, he'll be up when Doc Martin comes."

"Doc Martin always gives me icky medicine. I don't wanna see him." She pouted.

"**Icky Medicine maybe but still good for you to get you better." Adam said in that older brother knowing tone. **

**She decided to relent only because she was getting a headache trying to argue, "Ok, Adam." **

"**You feeling sick again?' Adam asked seeing as she was starting to feel worse.**

"**Yea Adam. I don't feel so good. My tummy is all queasy now too. I don't, I don't…" **

**Adam understanding what was going on as his little sister went pale he grabbed the bucket by the bed and rubbed her back in circles until she was done, "There just let it out, your going to be alright." **

**As she finished he grabbed a wet cloth and dabbed her sweaty head as she cried, "I hate throwing up Adam. I hate being sick."**

"**I know honey. It's not fun." **

**Just then Ben and Doc Martin walked in the room. **

"**Looks like you don't feel good at all young lady." **

"**Adam, what happened?" Pa said concern written all over his face.**

"**She just got sick. I'll take this downstairs for Hopsing to clean up."**

"**Well, let's check you out and see what is going on, K?" Doc Martin started unpacking his bag.**

"**No, Papa don't let him near me. He'll give me icky medicine!"**

"**Now, honey, he has to, he's going to make you better." He said in soothing tones.**

"**No!" She pouted but really didn't' feel much energy to argue.**

"**Anna Rose. You will have Doc Martin look at you and no complaints. Just because you're sick does not condone this kind of behavior. Understood?" Pa gave her the no nonsense glare.**

"**Yes, Pa." She said once again not feeling up to arguing his point.**

"**Ok, well let's begin."**

"**I'll stay right here with you Baby. Everything is going to be fine."**

"**Okay Papa." **

**Meanwhile downstairs Adam was making some coffee for himself when his younger brother Hoss walked in. **

"**Hey there Adam, why's Doc Martin's buggy parked outside Pa ain't sick is he?" He asked with concern.**

"**No, not Pa, but little sis came home sick from school earlier today. Doc and Pa are in with her now." **

"**What's ailing her? Nothing serious I hope!" He said with a bit of alarm in his voice. He has a soft and protective heart towards his little sister.**

"**We're not sure yet. She said her throat and ears were bothering her and then a little while ago she threw up. Maybe just caught the flu from some kids at school. " He said pouring Hoss a cup of coffee as well.**

"**Sure hope Little Joe don't come down with it too." Hoss said accepting the cup of coffee. **

"**Yea me too." He said as he sat into his favorite blue chair and Hoss had a seat on the settee.**

**A few moments later Pa and Doc Martin descended the stairs. **

"**Well, there has been a nasty flu virus floating around and all of Anna symptoms are the same. Just give her some of this medicine every 4-5 hours and keep cold compresses on her, plenty of liquids until she can keep down some food. But I have to warn you; we haven't seen the worst of it yet. She is at the beginning stages it will get worse before it gets better. Just keep some one with her at all times and I will be back in a day to check up on her. Good day Ben, Adam, Hoss."**

"**Thank you Doc." Ben said as he turned to his sons, "Hoss will you go sit with her for awhile?"**

"**Yes, sir, no problem." Hoss said jumping up and climbing the stairs to her bedroom.**

"**Coffee, Pa?" Adam offered.**

"**Yes, thank you son," as he sat in his chair.**

"**She's going to be alright Pa. We'll get her through this." Adam reassured seeing the worry over his Pa's face.**

"**Yes, of course, we will. I just hate seeing her sick and so vulnerable. Breaks my heart. I just hope Joe doesn't catch it too. They can visit but only for short times just in case." **

"**Right try to keep those two a part that won't be an easy task. Ha!" Adam laughed thinking of those two. Barely a year and a half apart but could be like twins. Both so much like Marie in so many ways. His memories were cut off as he heard Ben get up and start ascending the stairs.**

"**I'll go relieve Hoss for a bit. You and Hoss go ahead and eat lunch without me. I'll eat as soon as your done and then you can relieve me for a spell."**

"**K, Pa." **

**Ben walked into the room to see his youngest and middle child. Hoss was just finishing reading a book to her. **

"**Hoss go ahead and eat some lunch. I'll sit with her." **

"**K thanks Pa."**

"**You could never say no to food Hoss!" Anna giggled**

"**That's for dad blame true little sis. He said as he kissed her on her forehead. "Get better soon little bug:)" He had that nickname for her ever since she was born. She was so tiny that he thought she looked as cute as a bug. With that he walked out the room while Ben got the wet cloth and dabbed her head with it.**

"**How are you feeling little one?" Pa asked sitting on the bed next to her feeling her forehead.**

"**Not so good Papa." **

"**You still have a pretty high fever. Why don't you lie down against your ole Pa here and I'll tell you a story. How does that sound Baby? " **

"**Sounds perfect Papa." **

**With that his rich baritone voice lulled her to sleep. He quietly laid her back down and sat in the chair next to her. About 20 minutes later she started tossing and turning again and woke up with a stir. "Papa!" She was breathing hard and Ben jumped up grabbing the bucket. **

"**Yes, Baby. I know it's not nice but you'll feel better once it's out." Knowing how much she would fight to not get sick. **

"**Papa, I hate, I…" and with that her stomach betrayed and she threw up violently into the bucket. **

"**There, there. I think that's the last of it. Just lie back and let Pa take care of you." He said soothingly hating to see his baby so sick. **

"**How is there anything left to throw up?" She said exhaustively. **

**Just then Adam walked into the room. **

"**Oh good, Adam. I'm going to take this down and would you get your sister cleaned up please." Pa instructed as he walked out with the bucket.**

"**You aren't suppose to be getting sick again Kid. Come on lets get you washed up, hmm." Adam began washing her face, cooling her down, he hated how her temperature was still pretty high. "Think you can take some water?"**

"**I'll try, Adam." She said feeling very exhausted Adam lifted her head and she was able to take a few sips of water.**

"**Good girl."**

"**I just hope that doesn't come up to." She commented a little hoarsely.**

"**Let's hope not indeed." **

"**Is Joe home yet?" **

"**Not yet. He should be any moment. It's just about 330."Smiling at her knowing how much his two youngest loved each other. You could barely ever see them separated. " But I don't know if Pa has told you yet but you can only visit for a little bit. You are still contagious and we don't want Little Joe catching the flu too. Understand? **

"**Yes, I just miss him."**

**Adam smiled as he removed a stray curl from her forehead, "I know, Sis, I'll tell him to come see you when he gets home. I'm sure he is just as anxious to see you as well. Now you get under these covers and get some shut eye, K?"**

"**K, Adam, Nadam, would you play me your guitar please till I fall asleep?" Nadam was a nickname since she could talk, she always seemed to like that better than Adam. **

"**Of course, anything for my favorite little sister." He winked and grabbed his guitar from his room and was back in a flash. "Ok, madam what song would you like to hear?"**

"**Early one morning. I love that song." Anna always loved to hear her brother sing that song.**

"**Early one morning it is. Now close those eyes." And he began to sing the familiar song. **

_**Early one morning just as the sun was rising I heard a young maiden in the valley below. Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me. How could you use a poor maiden soul…. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Few hours later Little Joe finally came back from school. **

"**Hey Pa! Pa I'm home!" Joe yelled as he came into the house. **

"**Joseph, Keep it down your sister is sick in bed and needs her rest." Pa reprimanded as he got up from his seat in his study.**

"**What do you mean? When she left she just had a headache. Is she ok?" Panicking now because it must have escalated on her walk home. She was always mad that her sister didn't always tell the truth in how bad she was feeling. "Typical Cartwright" He thought.**

**"Settle down Joe. She is going to be okay, she just has a bad flu." Placing his hand on his youngest son's shoulder as he was trying to calm him down before he got too worried.**

"**Can I go see her?" **

"**Yes but only for a few moments. She still could be contagious so we are limiting your time with her. Your age can catch it quick. You will have to keep your distance. Understand me Joseph?" Ben explained.**

"**Yes sir. Can I go now? I just got to see her. Please?" Joe pleaded.**

"**Yes, Adam is in with her now and I'll come in a little bit so you don't stay too long. Go ahead." Ben explained and two seconds later Joe was running up the stairs.**

"**And no running in the house, Joseph." Ben reprimanded and shook his head at how many times he has had to say that to his youngest boy. **

**Joe walked into his sister's room and saw Adam reading a book in the chair next to her. **

"**Hey Adam."**

"**Mmm, Oh hey Joe back from school?" Adam said as he was pulled out of the book he was reading.**

"**Yup, Pa said I could come in here for a few minutes and then he would come in to take over." Joe explained.**

"**Ok, but be careful to keep your distance. Ok? Don't want another Cartwright sick, do we?" Adam softly reminded and walked out the open door. **

**Anna began to stir from her sleep as she heard voices in her room. **

"**Hey sleepy. You sure know how to get out of school." Joe joked with his little sister.**

"**Oh you know me always looking for a way out of school with Miss Jones!" She joked as well. Both her and Joe were not huge fans of their teacher.**

"**By the way during lunch Bobby Hawkins was talking crap about you being a woos and going home early. He was telling everyone that you weren't really sick but you just didn't want to face him at the end of the day because of the bet you two had over who race their horse faster than the other."**

"**Man, that Bobby is all talk and no brains." Anna protested annoyed.**

"**Don't worry. I took care of it. May get in trouble for it later but it was worth it. No one messes with my sister and gets away with it." He announced with much macho-ness.**

"**Joe I can fight my own battles. I'm not a baby. Plus now how are you going to explain why you got in a fight without ratting me out about betting. You know how Pa feels about us betting!" She argued and feeling slightly sick at the thought of Pa finding out and just all together nauseas because of the flu.**

"**Don't worry I'll figure it out. But hey at least good for you, now I get stuck with your chores. Smooth baby sis, smooth." He said trying to help her feel a little better. He could tell she was starting to feel sick as her face was going pale again. He wasn't sure if it was the flu or thoughts of Pa finding out about her betting. **

"**Don't call me baby. So help me even if I'm sick I'll sock you one." She said with her fists out and ready even though she was not feeling up to caring out on that threat at all at the moment.**

"**Nobody will be socking anyone young lady." Pa said as he was just walking in. **

"**Dang it. Caught." Anna whispered to Joe. **

"**Now, Joe I think it's time for you to get started on your chores and your sisters please."**

**Anna just winked at Joe. Joe just shook his head and headed to the door, "Yes sir. See ya later Anna. Feel better." **

"**Now, how are you feeling? Ben said as he was checking her fever. **

"**I'm okay, Pa." She answered not telling the whole truth.**

"**Yea, than why are you as white as a sheet?" **

"**Ok, I guess my head still feels like a dynamite is going off in it and my throat is on fire. Still feel a little nauseas but a little hungry." She explained hoping not to be pressed more about it. She hated being sick.**

"**Dynamite huh?' He smiled sweetly, 'Think you can try some broth? I can have Hopsing make you some." **

"**I think I can try Pa. Just hope it doesn't come out again." **

"**Well, let's hope not but we really need to get something in you to help fight this off with your medicine." Ben explained.**

"**Ok, Pa. Still don't like that medicine." Anna grumped.**

"**Well, even so you must." He said as he kissed her on the head loudly on the word 'must'. "Now I am going down to get your soup ready and you can rest a bit before I bring it up."**

"**K thanks Pa." She said as she scrunched up under the covers. Thinking how much better her head felt when her eyes were shut. **

**Meanwhile Joe was in the barn contemplating what he was going to do about his latest predicament. If only Miss Jones didn't catch him and give him a note for Pa to sign. Everything would have been ok. **

"**Me and my temper, Old Cooch. When am I going to learn?" Joe said talking to his faithful old horse Cochise. **

"**I guess I'll just give it to him after dinner. May as well not ruin dinner too. He's not going to be to happy about this." He chatted away to Cochise.**

"**Who, not happy about what?" **

**Joe took a deep breath but then realizing it was his brother Hoss let out a sigh of relief. "Oh it's just you! Good." **

"**Oh boy, watcha got yourself into now little brother? And I'm guessing the who is Pa. Am I right?" Hoss asked rolling his eyes.**

"**Yes and it was just a little fight at school. No biggy." He explained quickly not wanting any one to overhear.**

"**Well, good luck little brother, Pa happens to think fights are a biggy. And a little advice little brother, don't wait any longer to give him the note. You waited long enough and it can only get worse." He advised knowing all to well from that lesson.**

"**Well I already decided to give it to him after dinner. No sense ruining my dinner too." **

"**Well, good luck little brother, good luck." Hoss said as he gave his brother a pat on the back. **

"**Hoss! Joe! Dinner!" Adam yelled from the front door.**

"**Comin! Come on Little Joe! Dinner awaits!" Hoss joked as they walked out of the barn to the house.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is my 3__rd__ chapter! Thank you so much for all the nice reviews and advice! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. _

**Chapter 3 **

**At the dinner table…**

"**How was the south pasture Hoss? Did you get that fence fixed?" Ben asked his middle boy.**

"**Yup. Got her all fixed up Pa and those calves are getting ready to be born any day now." Hoss answered as he put a pile of potatoes in his mouth.**

"**Good, good. Joe how was school today?" Ben asked his son to his right of the table who was being much quieter than normal.**

"**Crap," Joe thought, "I was hoping he wouldn't ask now but who am I kidding he always asks that at dinner time. Do I lie or just bite the bullet now? I know how Pa feels about lying…ugh man I guess I have to tell him." **

"**Joe?" Ben called seeing his son was lost somewhere in thought.**

"**Huh? I mean yes sir." Joe answered nervously.**

"**I asked, how was school?" Ben asked again.**

"**It went ok until lunch time." And with that he pulled a note out of his pocket. "Luckily I was finished eating." He thought to himself as he handed the note to Pa.**

"**What exactly happened at lunch time young man?" He asked glaring at Joe over the note in hand. **

"**It's all in the note." Joe answered looking down at his plate.**

"**Mhmm…" Ben muttered as he was reading through the note. Feeling his temper rising at each sentence he knew he had to deal with this a little later.**

**Joe sat there nervously folding his sweaty hands together and getting sympathetic looks from Hoss and curious suspicious eyes from Adam. **

"**Alright. I've read enough. Joseph I want you upstairs in your room and I will come and talk with you shortly." Ben dismissed him sternly. **

"**Yes sir." And with that he was up the stairs in a flash. Knowing this wasn't good if Pa didn't want to talk about right then and there.**

"**What'd he do now Pa?" Adam couldn't wait any longer to know.**

"**Hit a boy at school. And from what it looks like didn't get a scratch on him. Miss Jones caught him before the other boy could hit back." Ben exasperatedly answered.**

"**Did she say what caused the fight?" Hoss joined in.**

"**No, he said he refused to tell Miss Jones why. But one things for sure that boy will tell me why." Ben gruffly announced as he got up from the table.**

"**Its not like Joe to just go off and hit someone without any reason." Hoss said defending his little brother. **

"**He just can't go around hitting people. That is not how I have taught my children to solve problems. But before I need to check on your sister then I'd appreciate one of you boys sitting with her while I have my discussion with Joseph." **

"**Yea sure Pa. I'll go up in a little while." Adam offered.**

"**Thanks son." Ben called as he walked up the stairs.**

**He walked in to see his daughter looking a little worse than before.**

"**Honey, how are you feeling?" Ben came and gently sat next to her. **

"**Not so good. Pa I don't think that broth is going to stay down much longer." As she said this Ben grabbed the bucket as she threw up into it violently. **

"**Ah, Baby, It's going to be ok. Almost over now." Ben soothed as he held onto his daughter.**

"**When's it going to be over Pa? I hate this." She sobbed.**

"**Soon, I hope honey. How bout you lie back and in a while I'll get you some of that peppermint tea that helps settle your stomach, ok?"**

"**K Pa."**

"**K, I'm going to take care of this and then Adam will be in in a little while to sit with you." Ben said as he grabbed the bucket and headed to the door. **

"**Did I hear my name?" Adam said as he walked in the doorway. "Ah, you got sick again little sis?" **

**She just nodded her head thinking that less movement was probably better at the moment. She still felt pretty nauseas. **

"**Let brother Adam help you out." Adam said as he put a wet clothe against her forward. She still looked flushed.**

"**Adam, I'm gunna be sick again." And with that she threw up again except all over the side of her bed. Luckily there wasn't much coming out this time. **

"**I'm sorry." She barely got out. **

"**For what, sis? You are sick you couldn't help it. Don't worry I'll take this downstairs." Adam consoled her as he started cleaning up the mess and then kissed Anna on the forehead and walked out the room as Ben came in.**

**Ben walked in at this moment and seeing that his daughter was just sick again grabbed a cup of water and taking the drink in hand, "Anna, try to drink a little."**

"**No, Papa it'll just come back up." She argued sobbing again. She really hated throwing up.**

"**Try a little for me." Ben instructed and with that she drank a little and was able to keep it down. "Good girl. Now, lets see if you can rest for a bit."**

"**K, Pa. I'll try. Stay here till Adam comes back please?" She usually hated being treated like a baby but in this case she didn't care. She felt awful and she wanted someone there. **

"**Of course, Sweetie. Now close your eyes and I'll be right here." Ben said as he held her hand in his. Loving this closeness with his little girl but said a prayer hoping she would feel better soon. He didn't know how much his heart could take.**

"**Pa, You still want me to sit with her?" Adam whispered as he came into the room. **

"**Yes, she's fallen asleep. I pray the worst of it is over for her. I think she'll sleep throughout the night. She is plenty exhausted from her day." Ben said as he lovingly brushed a stray hair behind her ear," "Well, I best go speak with Joseph now. See you in a little while." **

"**Well, good luck Pa." **

"**Thanks, Son." **

**Ben made his way to the next bedroom where his youngest son was waiting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is my fourth chapter, hope you like. I've been brainstorming on this for awhile now! Didn't want to make you all wait longer on this:)**

**Chapter 4**

**Joe was still waiting for Ben for what seemed like hours to the ten year old boy. He was trying to figure out how to say what happened without ratting out his sister. He had been pacing back forth when he heard his father's footsteps approaching his door. **

**As the door opened he took a deep breath knowing the storm had just walked in.**

"**Well, young man, what do you have to say for yourself?" Ben stood there arms on his hips looking firmly at the boy.**

"**I'm sorry I hit him. I know that isn't how you taught me to handle problems. Just in the moment…I guess I just lost my temper, again."**

**He said in a hurry.**

"**Joseph that temper of yours has not done you any favors lately has it?"**

"**No sir. It hasn't." He said sadly looking down at his feet. **

"**Well, why did you hit him? Miss Jones said you wouldn't tell her." Ben inquired further wanting to get to the bottom of this.**

**Still looking at his feet he muttered, "He said something he shouldn't have. **

"**Joseph, one look at me when I am speaking to you and two in this family we don't mutter under our breath when we speak to each other." Ben sternly reminded**

"**Yes sir." He popped his head up quickly.**

"**Now, what did he say that you could have possibly hit him for? And Joseph, no more beating around the bush. Out with it." **

"**He said something about Anna that I didn't like." **

"**What did he SAY?! Ben boomed losing his patience. **

"**He called her a woos for leaving school early." In his head knowing that was not enough to hit someone but not wanting to rat out his sister.**

"**Joseph now you know that is not enough of a reason to hit someone and I know there is more to this than you are not telling me. Now, I'm going to give you one more chance to tell me and Son, you know how I feel about lying." He said in the calm before the storm voice.**

**Hesitating a little he finally said, "Pa, that's all that happened. Honest." Looking down at his feet when he said the word, "honest". Looking up again worriedly at Pa he knew Pa knew he just lied to him. **

**With a deep exasperating sigh Ben looked at his son thinking, "I see your taking the hard way Joseph. Anything else before I start talking Joseph? **

"**No sir." Joe said.**

"**Joseph I am very disappointed in you."**

**Words that cut into his heart. He never meant to disappoint his Pa. **

"**You are right, I did not teach you to solve your problems by fighting. Especially when it doesn't seem like you had any just cause for hitting this boy. You know better. But I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson because it doesn't seem like you have learned it yet. Also, as I know you are not telling me the whole truth, I do not abide by lying and you know that. Mostly I am sad because I wish you would trust me enough to tell me what was going on." Ben said with disappointment etching in his voice. **

"**I'm sorry Pa." this was killing Joe. He didn't want to rat out his sister but he hated hurting his Pa. His conscious was telling him to do the right thing and his heart was telling him another. **

**Ben could see his son struggling with something and figured he was probably hiding something about Anna. He knew his kids very well. None were good liars.**

"**I am too but that is just not enough this time." With that Ben pulled out the desk chair and Joe's eyes went wide. He knew what was about to happen.**

"**Pa, please no! I'll be good!" Joe tried to say. **

"**I'm sorry son but you knew what would happen if you got into another fight. You knew the consequences. I hate doing this but as your father I have to do what is best for you. Along with this you will apologize to Bobby and to Miss Jones. This weekend you will be in your room thinking about what you've done. Now come here." Ben instructed and with that gave his son a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. **

**After Ben was finished he lifted his weeping son onto his lap and held him. Rubbing his back he soothed, "There, it's alright now."**

"**I'm sorry Papa. I promise no more fighting Papa." Joe cried into his Pa's work shirt.**

"**I know. It's over now. All is forgiven. We move on now and learn from our mistakes. You're a good boy who just let his temper get the best of you. Shh. It's alright baby." He soothed as he rocked him back and forth. **

**After awhile his crying calmed and Ben soon heard the familiar rhythm of breathing. He was fast asleep. He lifted his little boy up and put him face down on his bed under the covers. Gently kissed his forehead and whispered, "Goodnight Joseph. I love you Son." **

**And with that Ben left the room feeling very exhausted from the day's events. He slowly walked in to check on Anna and saw her fast asleep with Adam sitting in the chair reading a book.**

"**Son how is she?" **

"**She seems to be okay. Still sleeping hard. Her fever has gone down a bit." Glancing up at his father, "You look beat Pa why don't you go to sleep. Hoss will watch her next." **

"**Thanks Son."**

"**Is everything ok with Joe?" Adam asked concern on his face.**

"**I think it will be. He is still hiding something. He said the only reason he hit the boy was because he said Anna was a woos for leaving home early. But I know there is more to it. The way he was acting he was protecting this little girl but we will have to wait and see what comes. Truth always has a way of coming out." Ben said knowingly.**

"**Hmm, time will tell I guess. Those two really do keep their secrets. Just hope they aren't up to something too bad." He said knowing how his youngest siblings could get themselves into a peck of trouble. **

"**Well, yes they do and I hope not either. They are both so stubborn." **

"**Wonder where they got that from?" Adam said with a smirk.**

"**That'll be enough out of you young man." He said with a gruff laugh and rubbed his chin, "Well, son I'm going to hit the hay. Call me if you need anything or if her fever goes up." **

"**I will Pa. Goodnight." **

"**Goodnight Son." He said as he headed to his room to get a good night's sleep. Praying that tomorrow would be a better day. Thank God it'll be the weekend:)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone! Here is my Chapter 5 made it extra long and I hope you like it! We get to see more of Anna in this story and her interaction with Ben Excited to see what you all think! Reviews are more than welcome! You all are great! _

**Chapter 5 The next morning**

**The house was relatively quiet that night and the morning came bright and early. **

**Anna turned onto her side and rubbing her eyes she could see her brother Adam sleeping in the chair next to her. **

**Hearing movement he woke up, "Hey sleepy, how are you feeling? He said as he felt her forehead for fever.**

"**Better." She smiled.**

"**Looks like your fever has broke too." Adam affirmed thankfully.**

"**How is she doing, Adam? Ben asked as he moved into the room.**

"**Her fever broke sometime in the night. She's doing a lot better." Adam smiled up at his Pa.**

"**You feeling up to eating anything sweetheart?" Ben asked while feeling her forehead confirming what Adam had just said.**

"**Maybe." She answered feeling nervous about eating anything just yet. **

**He held her chin with his hand, "Well, we will take it slow, hmm?" **

"**Ok, Pa. I'll try." She answered.**

"**I'll go to tell Hopsing to make you some toast and eggs. Something light on your stomach." Adam said and left the room. **

"**Well, let's get you washed up shall we?" **

**The little 8 year old frowned at her father, "Pa, I'm big enough to wash myself up." She just hated being treated like a baby.**

"**That may be so young lady but you have been sick and you are too weak to wash up by yourself." He calmly stated trying to keep his patience in tact so early in the morning, "And don't forget whom you are talking to young lady." He sternly reminded. **

"**Yes, sir." She most certainly did not want to get on her father's bad side but she was just so tired of being in bed all yesterday and was not looking forward to being stuck in her bedroom all day today too.**

"**Alright, Hopsing is filling the bath and we will get you all clean and then I want you to take it easy today. Doc Martin said he'd come out today and check on you. You are not out of the woods yet. Now let's get you washed up." **

**And with that he started to get Anna washed up.**

**In the next room Joe was waking up not looking forward to a full day on a wooden bench at school. He groaned as turned onto his back, "Geez Pa you did a thorough job." He muttered to himself. "Well, better get ready. Don't want to irritate Pa more." He got up and got ready to come down for breakfast.**

**About 15minutes later Ben had Anna all washed up and with a fresh nightgown. She sat up as Hopsing brought up a tray of toast and scrambled eggs with some juice. Thankfully the smell was not making her sick. **

"**Thanks, Hopsing." She smiled at the cook.**

"**No prolem. You eat all up and start to feeling betta. Ok?" Hopsing said**

"**Ok, Hopsing."**

"**Mr. Cartlight, breakfast ready in 5 minutes."**

"**Thank you Hopsing I'll be down in a few moments." Ben said as Hopsing went out the door. "Now, take it slowly at first." Pa instructed sitting in the chair next to her.**

**She tried a bite and luckily felt like she could eat a little more. **

"**Now, you try to finish that off and I'll be back to check on you after breakfast." Ben smiled**

"**Can't Joe come up and eat with me?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.**

"**I'm sorry honey but until Doc Martin gives you the ok I don't want Joseph around you." Ben hated keeping them apart but it was what needed to be done. "You just eat and maybe after Doc Martin comes we'll see if you can come down for a bit on the settee today. K? Now eat up and I'll see you in a little while." **

"**Ok, Pa." She said as she ate some more eggs but felt a little sorry for herself having to eat all alone.**

**Pa smiled at her and then joined the boys at the table. **

"**Morning boys." He greeted as he sat down at the table.**

"**Morning Pa." They all greeted.**

"**Adam, I'd like you to take the morning off as you've been up all night with Anna." **

"**Ok, thanks Pa. I could use an extra hours to catch up on some sleep." Adam thankfully said.**

"**No, problem. Doc Martin will be coming sometime this morning and I'm hoping he'll say she is out of woods. She seems to be doing a lot better. Hopefully it was just a 24hour bug." Ben explained**

**Hoss smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, he just hated when his sister was sick, "That's real good to hear Pa. What did you want me to do today Pa?"**

"**I'd like you to fix that old wagon out behind the barn. See what you can do with it." Hoss' face could not conceal his disappointment at that job. He didn't fancy getting under wagons with how big he was. He liked being able to move around and use his strength like fixing fences. He could do those all day long without problem but wagons were a different story. Ben continued, "And then your regular chores of course. Might just give you a early weekend." He smiled as his son's whole demeanor changed. His big smile showed all across his face. Hoss was a good boy and he liked rewarding him from time to time.**

"**Gee, thanks Pa!" Hoss exclaimed and ate the rest of his pancakes seemingly forgetting about the wagon job.**

"**No, problem Son you deserve it." He smiled and shifted his focus on his youngest. "And you young man, I want you to have a good day and no more fights."**

"**Yes sir Pa." Joe answered being sure to look at Pa when he was talking to him.**

"**And also make sure you apologize to Bobby and to Miss Jones. And give this note also to Miss Jones." He pulled out a note from his vest pocket.**

"**Yes sir. I will." Joe said as he grabbed the note from Ben's hand.**

"**Alright, you better get off to school before your late and remember straight back home, finish your chores and your sisters and then in your room for the rest of the day. Understood?" Ben reminded him looking him in the eye.**

"**Yes sir. I understand." Joe answered just wishing he could get up from the chair and get this over with. He was not looking forward to riding in a saddle or apologizing to dumb Bobby Hawkins. He wouldn't admit it to his Pa but secretly he really was not sorry for hitting that Bobby Hawkins. He'd been itching for a fight for days. He is so cocky and annoying but no one needed to know that he thought to himself.**

"**Ok, go on we'll see you this afternoon. Have a good day." Ben gave him a hug and the ten year old ran out the door. **

**Ben just shook his head wondering how youngsters have so much energy in the morning. Turning to his older boys he said, "Well, I guess two of us better get to work. Adam you enjoy your morning off." **

"**Thanks, Pa. I will." Adam said and left the table. **

"**See ya'll later." Hoss said as he headed to complete his task for the day.**

"**Have a good day Son." Ben called as the door shut. He made his way upstairs to Anna's room.**

"**Did you finish it all?" Ben asked as he saw his daughter playing with her food on her plate.**

"**I tried Pa but I just can't eat it all." She answered knowing that if she would have finished it all it would have been a good way to win him over to go downstairs.**

"**You still feeling sick?" Ben asked concern written on his face. **

**She just shrugged, "I don't know." She muttered under her breath.**

"**Anna, you need to be honest with me." He lifted her chin again so she could look at him. **

"**Maybe a little." She confessed hating that she had caught her and knowing this might ruin her chances of getting out of the room. **

**Ben sat next to her and draped his arm around her shoulder, "Anna, I know being sick isn't fun but the important thing is that we get you better even if that does mean staying in your room to rest. The sooner you get better the sooner you can be out and about again. Just hang in there, k?" Ben tried reassuring her.**

"**Yea, alright." She said not totally buying what he was saying. "But can I please come down in a little bit?" She begged clearly not listening to what Pa had just said to her.**

"**We will see what Doc Martin says. He will be here soon. Now, I'm going to go get some paper work done and if you need me call me and I will come up. Ok?" He said as he got up from the bed.**

"**K but its not like that mean old doctor will give me permission to be downstairs anyways. He don't like me none." She grumbled. **

"**Anna," he said trying to stay calm, "we do not call Doc Martin names no matter how you feel about the circumstances. And he does like you. Now you scoot on down and take a nap. You seem like you might need one." He instructed sternly. "Now, close your eyes and I'll see you in a little bit." She obeyed and he walked downstairs shaking his head at his stubborn daughter. "Now it's time to get this paperwork done." **

**About 30 minutes later Ben was engrossed in paperwork when he heard a knock at the door. He got up to answer it thankfully getting a way from his work for a few minutes.**

"**Oh hello, Paul, so glad to see you." Ben greeted the doctor as he came in. "Would you like some coffee before you check on Anna?" Ben offered.**

"**Hello Ben, no thank you I just had my fill at my last house call. But I may have some after I check on her. How is she doing?" Paul inquired.**

"**She had a rough time last night. Kept vomiting but then finally slept through out the night. Her fever finally broke sometime last night too. She finally ate a small portion of breakfast and so far has been able to keep it down. She still is feeling nauseas." Ben filled Paul in as he walked with him to Anna's room.**

"**Well, that does sound better." Paul said following Ben into her room. **

**Anna opened her eyes to see the Doc and Pa coming in. She tried to keep any snooty remarks to herself about him. She just made a grumpy face when he walked in.**

"**How's my favorite patient doing?" Paul smiled as he walked over to put his bag on the side table.**

**Anna just scowled. Ben getting frustrated with her attitude reprimanded his daughter, "Anna, the doctor asked you a question. Answer him." **

"**I'm fine." She curtly responded dutifully.**

"**Well, lets just be sure of that." Paul said and began examining his young patient. She was being a little stubborn so she was not making this easy.**

**After he finished the examination he commented, "Well, it looks like she is on the mend. Looks like the worst is over thankfully. But still need to keep her in bed for another day or two. Light foods and liquids. If her stomach gets nauseas Hopsing can give her some of his tea that helps. All in all it's looking good."**

**Anna sat there arms crossed and scowling she didn't want to stay in bed all day. She wanted to go downstairs but she wasn't aware that still could be a possibility. Her crankiness was not gone unaware by either of the adults in the room. **

**Paul smiled, "Well, looks like I'm ready for that cup of coffee Ben. Feel better Anna, glad your doing better. You'll be up and about in no time." **

**Ben gave Anna a frown at her behavior and then turned to Doc Martin and said, "Yes of course. Anna I'll be right back." And with that left Anna alone in her room.**

**Anna just couldn't believe what she heard. 'Staying in bed again! Pa said I could go downstairs! And now I'm here again. This room is boring and I'm not going to do it or at least not like it.' She pouted to herself. In truth she still didn't feel well enough to be up and around but she just hated being alone. The mix of it all was making her one cranky little girl. About ten minutes later she heard footsteps coming towards her door and Ben came in. **

"**Pa, it's not fair! I want to come downstairs! I don't want to be stuck up here all day again! You said I could if he said it was ok! I'm not staying up here and you can't make me!" She all but shouted at Ben as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted.**

"**Anna Rose Cartwright! That is enough! There is no call over that kind of attitude. And you do not EVER yell at me! I don't know what side of the bed you woke up on but sick or not there is no call for that kind of behavior." He roared his booming voice making his displeasure known. He took a deep breath and his voice calmed down as he said, "Now, if you would have waited and listened to me I would have told you that I just talked to Doctor Martin and he said you could come down for a couple hours on the settee if you would stay lying down and don't vomit anymore. But if you continue in this attitude I will have no problem keeping you right in here young lady until your attitude straightens up." He added in a stern voice and pointed his finger at her. He was exasperated by his little girl's attitude today. "Now, what do you have to say for yourself?" He asked her putting his hands on his hips looking down at his little girl.**

**Anna sat there. She was incredibly stubborn and was still frustrated but wanted to be able to go downstairs so she dug in and replied, "I'm sorry. May I please go downstairs today?"**

"**Want to try that again?" Ben glared down at her clearly about to lose his patience. **

**Swallowing her pride she looked up and said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you and was disrespectful." **

"**That's a little better. But I think you are going to sit up here till after lunch to think about your attitude and what you are going to do to change it. We will see after lunch if you can come downstairs. Ok?" He asked having enough of her bad behavior.**

"**Yes, sir." Knowing she was probably getting off easy because if she wasn't sick she'd be having a pretty unpleasant time sitting right now. **

"**Alright then, I'll be downstairs if you need me. I'll check on you in a little bit." He leant down kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.**

**She didn't really understand why she was acting the way she was. She knew her attitude was wrong but she just couldn't help it. It's like in that Bible verse they talked about in Sunday school last Sunday she thought, "I do not understand what I do. For what I want to do I do not do, but what I hate, I do." Agh I'm just so frustrated I don't know what I'm going to do. But I do know I want to go downstairs after lunch. She then continued to think and hoped she would be downstairs soon. "I hate being alone." She said to the empty room and sat there pouting. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is Chapter 6 finally! Sorry it's taken so long! It's been an incredibly crazy week! I want to thank you all for your input and reviews! You all keep me going! Hope you like this chapter;)**_

**Chapter 6 **

**Anna felt like it had been hours since her father left her. She was getting rather bored at just sitting in her bed. **

**A knock came at the door and then her brother Adam popped his head in.**

"**Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" Adam asked as he came to sit next to her in the desk chair by the bed.**

"**Better. But completely bored and Pa won't let me come down." She pouted.**

"**Well, from what I heard earlier that was your own fault." Adam looked at her with one eyebrow raised. **

**She just sat there mouth agape. If one person could tell her the blatant truth it would be Adam. **

"**And don't sit there acting like you didn't know that. You know better. Don't you?" Adam questioned pointedly.**

**She looked down at her hands not willing to admit to defeat.**

"**Anna," he said as he lifted her chin, "Look at me." **

**Anna turned her eyes to look at Adam's. She just hated doing that especially when she had to admit something. His eyes seemed to pierce through her and cause her see the truth.**

"**Don't you?" He asked again**

"**I guess." She admitted.**

"**Anna, I know you don't want to be a mean and yell at Pa. You know better. Especially after all he's done is take care of you and love you. Now tell me what is really going on." He gently encouraged.**

**At this point she was starting to feel guilty and all her pent up emotions were starting to collide. She felt out of control and her walls were beginning to crumble. A single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. **

**Seeing her resolve beginning to dissipate he cooed softly, "Hey, little one, what is it?" **

"**I just, am so tired of being sick and in this room. I didn't mean to yell at Pa but I was just frustrated and mad. I, I'm sorry!" She barely got out before the tears came full force and she was sobbing onto Adam's shoulder. **

**Adam lifted her and brought her over to the rocking chair. "There, you just let it out. Shh." He said trying to calm her down. He then lifted her chin to create eye contact and said to her, "Sometimes the hardest part of being wrong is having to admit and apologize for it. It's hard to be wrong but it's also hard because we hurt people. People we never intended to hurt but we do. It's part of being imperfect people and living in an imperfect world. We just have to hope that when we do apologize that people will forgive and have the grace to come out of it. You are just lucky that we have a very forgiving Pa. You can't do anything to make him love you less. He will always love you and forgive you time and time again. But it's just taking that first step to admit it to him and ask him to forgive you. You understand?" **

"**Yes Adam, I do understand. I hope I can get this over with soon. I hate the waiting. I don't mean to be grumpy and mean." She said anxiously.**

"**He should be it's about lunch time. Don't worry Sis everything will be okay. I promise. Love you." Adam said as he put her back on her bed and kissed her on the cheek. **

"**Love you too Nadam and thanks." She said with a smile.**

**He winked at her, "Anytime" and walked out of the room. **

**Anna felt like it had been hours and she was feeling pretty rotten about how she acted to her father. She hated when her and her father were at odds. She felt like her stomach was in knots and not from the flu. She hoped her Pa would come up soon. **

**Ten minutes passed and Ben came knocking on the door and then let himself in. Little did she know Adam had already updated Pa on their talk.**

"**Sweetheart, you ready to talk?" Ben said as he came to sit at the end of the bed. **

**She simply nodded her head close to tears.**

**Ben patted the spot next to him and she crawled over to him. "Come sit by me and lets talk Do you have anything to say for yourself?" **

**Sitting next to her Pa and she couldn't look into his brown eyes. Although she felt them burrow into her very soul. With a sigh she finally said, "I'm sorry Papa. I shouldn't have yelled at you or be mean. I didn't mean to hurt you. Honest, I was just tired." She fumbled out all in a quick sentence and started crying while still looking into her lap.**

**With a small smile he lifted her chin and looked into her green eyes so much like her mothers, "I forgive you honey. I know your tired and sick of being ill but I just can't allow that kind of behavior from my baby. You are better than that and I love too much to let you stay there. But I will always love you and forgive you. Don't you forget it. Nothing you ever do could make me stop loving you."**

"**Really?" She choked out in between tears.**

"**Really." He said with a big grin and hugged her tightly. **

**A few minutes later Ben pulled her out from his embrace so he could see her face. "Now, lets get you cleaned up and maybe take you down and we can have lunch together on the settee. Hmm? Does that sound good?" Knowing this would be very nice for her. He enjoyed spending quality time with his baby girl.**

"**Yeah! Sounds good Papa!" She smiled and tried to quickly get up but ended up getting dizzy and almost falling over but luckily Pa caught her. **

"**Easy Baby. You still need to take it easy you have had quite a night and your body is still recovering. Ok, now let me help you get cleaned up." **

"**K, Pa." Happily accepting her Pa's help and they continued to get her cleaned up for lunch.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Here is chapter 7. This one has taken me awhile but I am really excited to see where this is taking me! Thanks for the good idea Islaboe! **

**I hope you all like this chapter!:)**

**Chapter 7**

**Anna was really enjoying this special time with her Pa not to mention being downstairs! They had a lovely lunch together and now he had to get back to his paperwork while Anna read a storybook on the settee for the afternoon. It was funny to Anna how much faster time went when she was downstairs. And soon her brother would be home from school too and then it would be the weekend. She was hoping her brother didn't get into it with that Bobby Hawkins again. Although she wished she could get a good sock at him too! "Soon I'll be back at school and I can deal with him myself." She thought to herself.**

**Later that evening Joe came back from school and was allowed to stay in the living room till supper. Joe and Anna were playing checkers on the settee while Adam read a book in his favorite chair. Ben was reading the paper in his red chair and Hoss was eating an apple and bugging Hopsing for when dinner was ready.**

"**HA! Got ya again little sis!" Joe triumphantly slammed his hand on the table.**

"**Gosh, would you not make so much noise. You're killin' my head." Anna whined and for the fifth time rubbed her head and squeezed her eyes shut. **

"**Anna, is your head hurting you?" Ben asked with concern.**

"**Nah, I'm fine." She lied. She didn't want this time downstairs to end. She didn't want to admit that she started to feel worse. **

"**Ok, you let me know if it does. Don't want you over doing it, young lady." Ben said and continued back to looking at his paper. **

"**Anna, it's your turn." Joe reminded.**

"**K, I'm going, alright there, your turn." Anna said and again rubbed her forehead and then looked again to the board, "Hey you cheated Joe!" Anna yelled. **

"**I did not! You're just not paying attention." Joe defended.**

"**Admit it! You cheated and I WAS paying attention!" She yelled again as she threw the checkerboard at her brother sending pieces of the puzzle all over the living room floor.**

"**Anna! Stop that yelling and pick up those pieces!" Ben boomed across the room.**

"**Yes sir." She really didn't want to get back on his bad side again but still glared at her brother as she picked up the mess. 'Ugh this is really not helping my head. Room would you stop spinning. Ok, good. It stopped' she thought to herself.**

"**Dinner ready Mr. Cartlight." Hopsing announced.**

"**Alright let's eat." Ben said and they all walked to the table. "Hoss can you say the blessing please?"**

"**Sure Pa. Dear Lord we thank ya for this delicious food you've put before us. Thank you for this day and bless this food to our bodies. Amen!" **

"**Amen" the rest chorused.**

"**Now Anna, I want you to try to eat but take it easy. You are still getting better. K?" Ben reminded as he served her some potatoes.**

"**Yes sir." She answered and was grateful she didn't need to finish her whole plate for once as she was not looking forward to eat at the moment.**

"**Now, Adam, I got a letter from our the cattleman's association and apparently they are setting up a meeting for this Wednesday in San Fransisco. So unfortunately this means I will have to leave Monday morning for a week. I hate to leave while Anna is still recovering but I'm glad to see she is feeling better."**

"**Hey, ya know I'm still in the room!" Anna pouted with a little too much attitude. **

"**I know you are young lady but you won't be much longer if your attitude doesn't change." He said in a warning tone. **

**She looked down at her plate, "Yes sir." 'Man, for some reason I can't keep my outbursts in my head today. Must be this headache.' She thought again.**

"**I think an early bed time will do you good. We may have over extended your time out of your room." Ben said as he checked her temperature. **

"**Papa I'm fine." She whined. She really didn't want him to notice anything.**

"**Then why aren't you eating anything?" Adam chimed in.**

**With a glare toward her brother, 'Why does he have to butt in now?!' she thought to herself and then muttered, "I am and I have ate some." **

"**You do feel a little warm." Ben worriedly looked at her. "Your stomach hurting at all?"**

**She looked down again without answering. 'Man I hate when he does this. Cuz I can't lie to him.' She thought to herself.**

"**Anna" Ben said as he lifted her face to look at him, "Answer me please."**

**With a sigh, "Yea a little. But really I'm fine."**

"**You're not fine if you have a fever." Adam joined in again also worried that she could get worse. **

**Glaring at Adam again she thought, 'Again with the butting in.'**

**Ben again turned her face towards his, "Maybe you should head up to bed. Want me to go with you?"**

"**No. I'm fine. And I can go by myself I'm not a baby!" She shouted but was thinking she actually didn't feel too good but didn't want to be treated like a baby again. **

"**Anna, there is no need to shout. Or have you forgotten the rules of this house and consequences for breaking those rules?" He said with a stern glare and then relaxed again, "But I do think you do need to go up to your room and rest. I'll be up in a few minutes. Go on."**

"**Ok." She said and got up quickly from the table. 'I actually feel pretty weird right now. Oh no the room is spinning and my legs…' She thought and then the hit the floor with a bang. 'Man I was almost to the stairs.' She thought.**

**And with that Adam and Ben jumped from the table. Adam reached her first and knelt down beside her.**

"**Anna, are you alright?" Adam asked alarmed and picked her up off the ground. **

**Anna only moaned and wondered why the room wouldn't stop spinning. She lay her head on Adam chest. Again feeling so weak.**

"**Adam, get her upstairs and I'll get some cool water from the kitchen." Ben ordered seeing his daughter not feeling well worried him greatly.**

"**Yes sir. I'll take her up." **

**Adam carried her up the stairs to her room and laid her down on her bed. **

"**Let's get you into your nightshirt sweetie." Adam said as he started to help her sit up to get her ready for bed." **

"**Adam, the room won't stop spinning. Make it stop. Adam, Adam, I'm gunna throw…" and being quick yet again Adam grabbed the pot under the bed and once again Anna vomited. **

**Ben got in just then. "Ah sweetie, She must have over done it today. Adam help me get her cleaned up and then will get her settled."**

**Adam and Ben teamed up and got her out of her clothes and cleaned up in a nightshirt.**

"**There, there." Ben softly spoke while wiping her forehead down with cool water. "It's all over now. Just rest Sweetie." **

"**Papa, I don't like throwing up." She said tearfully.**

"**I know, honey. But soon you will be all better. I think you just pushed yourself too far today. You got to take it easy so your body can get better. Now you just close your eyes." Ben calmly settled her down and soon heard her breathing slow.**

"**Pa, do you think she is over the worst now?" Adam asked hoping she would truly get better soon. He missed her spunky self.**

"**Yea, she just needs to take it slow. If she doesn't get sick tomorrow I think she will be fine while I am gone." **

"**Papa! Don't go! Please!" Anna eyes popped open. Apparently she was still awake.**

"**Now Anna, shh, it's okay. I'm not leaving for a couple days and then when I do Adam will be here so you have nothing to fear." He gently comforted her. "Now close your eyes again. You need to settle down so you don't get sick again. Don't worry I'll be right here and your brother Adam. Now close em. That's a good girl." **

**Adam watched his father diligently take care of his little sister and couldn't help but respect him so much. He didn't realize how good of a father he was. Being both Mother and Father was hard but he did such a good job. He had a lot he could learn from this man. **

**Ben saw that she had really drifted off into a deep sleep and he turned to Adam to quietly walk out of the room. He kissed his daughters forehead and dimmed the light and both Adam and Ben walked into the hall.**

**Not being much for affection Adam turned to his Pa and just looked at him with tears in his eyes. Ben taken aback by his son's emotion asked, "Son? What is it?"**

"**You really are a good Father. Thanks for being there Pa." **

**Ben with tears in his eyes now responded, "it's not hard when you have wonderful children. I'm real proud of you Son. You are turning out to be such a good man. You will be a great Father someday." And with that pulled Adam into a hug.**

**Adam wasn't expecting that either but having enough of the affection he slapped his pa on the back and said, "Well, let's discuss your travels and what I need to do while your away, shall we?" **

**And with that Father and Son walked down to the study to discuss plans. **

**A few hours past and Hoss, Joe and Adam went up to bed. Ben locked up the house and made his rounds to his children's rooms. **

**First into Adam's he saw that he was already sleeping soundly and he walked over to his bed and fixed his blankets. "Goodnight my boy. Love you." Kissed his head and then walked to the room.**

**Before he even walked into the room he heard Hoss' snore fill the room. He had such a big boy with a big heart for people and animals. He just loved his middle boy. He bent down and kissed his head as well, "Goodnight my Son. I love you." **

**He shut the door and walked to his third boy's room. Joseph was so young and so full of life. His blankets were all over the floor and couldn't figure out how they always ended up there. He grabbed the blankets and covered him up. Kissed his head, "Goodnight my Little Joe. Love you, Son."**

**Now he walked to his little girl's room. Thankfully she was still sleeping. Had a hint of a fever but nothing to be too alarmed about. He wet a cloth and wiped her forehead. He gently brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her on her forehead as well. "I love you my little princess. Sleep well and feel better." This time instead of leaving he settled himself in the comfy chair next to his daughter's bed and settled in for the night. He didn't want to take any chances leaving her alone tonight. "Goodnight my baby. Papa will be here if you need anything." And with that he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sounds of his daughter's breathing. **


End file.
